Back in Middle Earth: An Olivia Adventure
by xXBehindTheseEyesXx
Summary: What happens when Olivia lands in Middle Earth during the middle of Return of the King. . .with her little sister! Read to find out!
1. Back to ME

**A/N: **OK, as most of you know, this is the sequel to my LotR story, "Who Am I?" I suggest you read that one first, but you don't have to. This one will still probably make sense even if you haven't read it. This is going to be kind of like a series of sorts, and it's basically about Olivia going into different books/movies. At the end (or maybe before, I haven't decided yet, lol) she will find out who she really is.

Now, before I get started with this story, I'm going to respond to reviews from the last chapter of its prequel. You can ignore this if you want. ; )

**ArwenEvenstar83: **Yep, you'll see if you read this one: ) I'm really glad you like it, and I hope you read the sequel, but if you don't, that's okay.

**IwishChan: **: ) I know, if I were Legolas I'd be pretty flattered! ; ) I guess she'll see when she goes back to Middle Earth. . .

**LegolasIsMine: **Immature flamer. What else is new? And for the record, Legolas is actually mine.

**angelsfyre1: **I'm glad to see that not EVERYONE is a flamer. rolls eyes I'm glad you like it, and I hope you're going to read the sequel: D

**randomrohanfreak: **I don't expect everyone to think this is the best story they've ever read, don't worry. : ) I'm glad you like it, though, and I'm glad you're going to read the sequel.

**SeriouslyWrong: **Thank you for your (false) input. You may now exit at Stage Left. Or you can continue reading. Your choice.

Now, on to the story: D

_I wonder what's happening in Middle Earth right now. Since time isn't moving the same way here as it is there, I have no way of knowing if they've defeated Sauron yet, or if Frodo's gone with the elves, or if Sam's back with his family. I'm scared that somehow, me being there screwed things up. Gandalf didn't show up in Edoras because of me, so maybe something that wasn't supposed to happen will happen just because I was there. Or maybe it only happens when I'm actually in Middle Earth? sigh I miss Legolas. _

Olivia closed her diary and sat up in her bed. She sighed. Things just hadn't been the same for her since she came back from Middle Earth. She had tried to get back into the rhythm of her old life, but it just wasn't working. On earth, she had been a preppy teenager, obsessed with fashion, makeup, and, of course, boys. Now, she still liked that stuff of course, but it just didn't seem so important to her somehow. She still loved to go to the mall and shop for clothes with her best friend, Mara, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel guilty about all the people back in Middle Earth who had nothing but rags to wear. And whenever she caught herself staring dreamily at her crush, Leon, she always wondered if she'd feel the same way about him if Legolas was "available".

With a sigh, Olivia stood up and put her diary back under her mattress (the only place safe from her five year old sister, Katied) and stood in front of her closet. It was a Saturday, so she could spend as much time planning her outfit as she wanted! Olivia gave a small smile. There were definitely some advantages to coming back to earth.

The first shirt Olivia saw was her "I Kissed Orlando" t-shirt. She shuddered, and shoved it into the waaaay back of her closet. After some. . .unfortunate incidents involving Legolas and that shirt, she wasn't sure she'd want to wear it any time soon.

Olivia's style was of a prep/punk rocker. Sometimes she wore all pink, sometimes more sophisticated colors. She never wore all black, though. There was no way that she would ever be a goth.

After a few minutes of deliberation, Olivia finally chose a black shirt with the words "Don't Mess With Me" written in white lettering (she had borrowed it from Mara the day before) and pair of designer jeans. _No need to wear anything really important or special, considering I'll probably have to babysit Katie and get mud all over my clothes. _She thought. Considering this, she only put on minimal makeup: a dash of blush, a little bit of eyeliner, and some light pink lipstick. Last but not least, she slipped on her One Ring, which, ever since her adventure in Middle Earth, she had taken to only taking off when she absolutely had to. _There. _Olivia thought grimly. _I'm ready to face the world. _

"Olivia!" _Knew it._

"Coming, Mom!" Olivia called, and walked downstairs. "I assume you want me to baby-sit?"

"Oh, could you? Thank you so much, Olivia. Your sister has Driver's Ed. this afternoon, and she can't do it. I don't know what I'd do without you." Olivia's mother kissed her daughter on the cheek, than straightened up.

"I'll be at the meeting all afternoon, but if you need to reach me, the number for my office is on the fridge. See you at four." Mrs. Morris hurried out the door, with Charlotte, Olivia's fifteen-year-old sister, right after her. Olivia sighed.

"Livie!" Katie came running up and hugged her sister around the middle. "Oh Livie, thank you for baby-sitting me! You're soooo much better than ugly Charlotte. All she does ignore me!" Olivia smiled gently. _Oh well, it could be worse. . ._

"Let's watch The Little Mermaid!" Olivia groaned inwardly. _Just got worse. _Not wanting to get her sister angry so she would tattle to their mother, Olivia grinned.

"Great, Katie! The Little Mermaid is one of my _favorite _movies!" she said, lying through her teeth.

"Nuh-uh! Your favorite movie is The Lord of the Bracelets!"

"The Lord of the Rings." Corrected Olivia gently, guiding her little sister into the living room. "Now, let's just watch you're movie, okay?"

"Mkay!" said Katie happily, running over to the DVD player and sliding the disk in.

After about half an hour of The Little Mermaid, Olivia didn't think she could take it anymore.

_WHY did those stupid people even INVENT Disney movies? _She thought. _Don't they know how much pain and torture they cause to the general public?_ Katie had a tight grip on her hand (she had grabbed it during the "storm scene" and hadn't bothered to let go).

_Oh well, at least I can use this time to get some extra sleep._Thought Olivia. She closed her eyes, and was immediately bombarded by colored shapes and lines. She always saw them when she was about to go to sleep. But then, all of a sudden, they changed. A swirling vortex of rainbow colors greeted her, getting bigger and bigger, pulling her towards them. It was not at all unlike how Olivia had first ended up in Middle Earth.

As if from far away, she heard Katie chattering away: "Wow, Prince Eric is really hot, isn't he Livie?" Vaguely, she thought, _hot? How much of my phone conversations has Katie been listening to? _And then. . .

The world went black.


	2. The Fellowship plus Katie

**A/N: **Sorry it always takes me sooooo long to get chappies up. I get major writer's block sometimes, lol. And I'm in eighth grade, so we're getting a lot of homework. Wow! 3 alerts and 1 favorite on this one story already, and 9 alerts and 4 favorites on Who Am I! I feel popular! lol.

**Fiona McKinnon: **I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it takes a while sometimes. What's PAMS?

**enyamorntuilr: **Yay! My first two reviews are positive: ) Don't worry, I love these stories so I'll definitely continue. And I'm glad I'm on your alert list! Yay! More fans! lol.

The first thing Olivia heard when she woke up was, "Wow! This is really cool! Livie, hey Livie, wake up!" Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up. They were in the middle of a forest, one not much unlike the one she had been found in on her last adventure. Olivia looked around in amazement. No! Could it be. . .

Were they in Middle Earth again? What time period? Before or after she had last left? Olivia glanced worriedly at her little sister, who was happily chasing some leaves that were swirling around her, as if she didn't have a care in the world. What if they had to face another battle? What would happen to Katie?

Suddenly, Olivia heard hoofsteps coming from the east. Horses must be approaching them, and with horses, there were undoubtedly people. And people, as Olivia had come to realize all too well, could either help them. . .or try to kill them.

"Katie, c'mere!" she grabbed her little sister and pulled her into the trees.

"Livie, I wanna play with the leaves!" she whined.

"Not now!" Olivia hissed. "Now stay still and be quiet!" Katie must have heard the urgency in her sister's voice, for she, surprisingly, quieted instantly.

No more than five seconds after Olivia had gotten Katie to safety, three horses round the bend. And the people on the horses looked very familiar. . .

"Gandalf! Legolas!" Olivia let go of Katie and ran up to them. The three riders quickly stopped their horses.

"Olivia?" Legolas said, shocked. In fact, Olivia noticed, the only one who didn't seem surprised to see her was Gandalf.

"Welcome back to Middle Earth, Olivia," he said, smiling at her. His smile quickly faded as Katie came bounding up.

"Hi, Mr. Lord of the Rings Wizard Guy Sir!" she said with a grin. "I'm Katie, Livie's sister. Where are we? Why are we here? Hey, is that the fat dwarf riding behind Leggylas? Oooh, Leggylas! You're an elf! You're the one Livie has a cru-" Olivia quickly clamped a hand over her sister's mouth.

"She. . .wasn't supposed to come. It was an accident."

"I did _not _have an accident!" said Katie, clearly not really listening to what Olivia was saying. "I haven't done _that_ since I was a baby!" Olivia groaned inwardly. Did _everything_ that had to pop out of Katie's mouth have to be soooo embarrassing?

Gandalf gave Olivia a look that said, we'll talk about this later, then spoke aloud. ". . .Alright, then. Olivia, you can ride on Aragorn's house. The child-"

"My _name _is _Katie_!" replied Katie haughtily.

"-Excuse me, _Katie _can ride with me." With that, Gandalf swooped Katie up onto Shadowfax and, with a shriek from Katie ("Livie, don't leave me!") rode off.

Olivia sighed, then groaned good naturedly. "Don't worry, Katie. I'm right behind you." She swung up behind Aragorn, and with that, was thrown headfirst into her first adventure in Middle Earth.

"So, explain to me how and why this young child came to be with us." Gandalf gestured to Katie, who was sleeping peacefully by the fire Legolas had just finished building. It was evening, the sky was slowly growing darker and darker. The night air was growing colder, too. Olivia shivered and huddled closer to the fire.

"She's my sister. My little sister, Katie." Olivia looked at the little girl, sleeping by the fire. She felt so guilty for dragging her into this mess. What if they encountered orcs?

"And you don't know why she came with you?"

"Well. . ." Olivia suddenly remembered. "She was holding my hand. We were watching a movie, and she was holding my hand. Then we came here." _I'm such an idiot!_ She thought angrily. _I can't believe I let her hold my hand while I was going to close my eyes like that! _

"Ah." Gandalf looked worried, which made Olivia even more nervous. Did he know something she didn't?

Light footsteps came up behind her. "Olivia," said a soft musical voice. Turning around, she saw Legolas standing behind her, draping a blanket around her shoulders. "You'd best get some sleep. We'll probably have a long day tomorrow."

Too tired to argue, Olivia just nodded and lay down beside Katie. As she nodded off, she said a silent prayer to herself: _Please, please God or whoever is up there. Please don't let anything happen to Katie. _And then, for the second time that day, Olivia dropped off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: **Awww, short chapter, sorry. I'll update ASAP, though: )


	3. Orcs and Where is Gandalf?

**Fiona McKinnon: **Oh! feels stupid PAMS! Cool! Now I can use that when I review people: ) Thanks! (Don't worry I will AMS)

**ArwenEvenstar83: **Thanks: ) I will! By the way, I LOVE your name, Liana! Sooo cool!

**A/N: **And now, chapter four!

Olivia awoke to the sound of horses snorting nervously, and Katie babbling (as usual). Sitting up, she saw Legolas and Aragorn hurriedly packing up supplies and dousing the fire with water. Olivia could tell they both were very nervous about something. Katie, of course, was oblivious.

"And at school, my teacher's name is Mr. Tellan. He's really hot, even though he's kind of old. Like 20 or something. Me and Brittney Chase both are in love with him, but she says I can marry him if she can marry Mrs. Erickson, the librarian. He's hot, too, but not as much.

"Livie thinks a ton of guys are hot. Especially Leon. He lives next door to the house next door to us. Oh yeah, and Legolas. She also thinks Legolas is very-" In a flash, Olivia had raced over and clamped a hand around Katie's mouth, and dragged her backwards.

"Shut. . .your. . .mouth. Just. . .don't. . .say. . .another word." Olivia was trying very hard not to loose her patience. She knew Katie was only five, but this was just going too far. . .

"Liiii, leggoeee!" whined Katie. (Roughly translated: "Livie, let go of me!" ) Olivia did, reluctantly.

Luckily, Legolas had been too preoccupied to notice what was going on. At that moment, he turned to them and motioned towards the horses.

"We must ride. I looked over that hill yonder and saw a band of orcs headed our way. They should be here within the hour." Olivia gasped. Orcs!

"Livie, aren't orcs those slimy men with dirty hair that try to kill Merry 'n Pippin?" Katie asked nervously. Olivia put a gentle arm around her thin shoulders.

"Don't worry Katie, I won't let anything happen to you." _I hope._ She added silently.

Olivia mounted swiftly onto Legolas's horse, and Aragorn swung Katie up in front of him. Suddenly, Olivia noticed something.

"Where's Gandalf?" she asked the elf behind her.

Legolas looked troubled. "He rode ahead." Before Olivia could ask where or why, Legolas urged their horse on, and the wind snatched the words straight out of her mouth.

They rode and rode for what seemed like hours to Olivia. Next to them, Katie had fallen asleep, her head cradled in the crook or Aragorn's arm, not seeming to notice whenever she was jostled or bumped. Olivia smiled a little.

"You feel very protective over her, do you not?" Legolas asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Olivia answered hesitantly. "But. . .not always."

"Yes?" inquired Legolas.

"Here, more than anywhere else. Because it's more dangerous. And because. . .I'm the only one here to protect her. No parents or anything." She paused.

"Do you miss your parents?"

Olivia thought, then spoke. "Yes," she said wonderingly, as if just realizing something for the first time. "Yes, I actually do." Now that it had been spoken, it felt like a blow to the heart. She _did _miss her parents. She really did. Last time, she hadn't really thought about it, but now, after Legolas had mentioned it, she realized that a part of her just wanted to go home and be a little kid again.

Swallowing hard, she braced herself. _I may want to do that, _she told herself firmly. _But I can't. I'm thirteen years old. I can't go back and become a kid again. I have to face whatever challenges come my way. _

But then again, her thoughts strayed to her sister. _But what about Katie? _She thought nervously. _When the time comes, how will Katie face the challenges, too?_


	4. Gandalf's Horrible Secret

**Danielle: **(reviewing the first (um, what do you call the first sequel? lol) part of my story) Well, thank you for reading it anyway. And thanks for saying I have good writing skills. : ) I don't agree with you about this being a Mary Sue, but okay. I actually am not sure what a Mary Sue is, but I passed the test. And I don't know about you, but I'm not too big on reading, and I just think that the books are too hard. Not everyone is the same, and not everyone is a big genius at reading like you claim you are. And I also don't agree that LOTR is only for people who have read the books. I don't know anyone who has read the books, but a lot of them write fanfiction.

**enyamorntuilr: **thanx for reviewing again: ) That's okay, I understand you not reviewing sooner. I'm glad you did now, though! Cool, I'm glad you love it! Keep reading!

**Danielle: **Okay. Thanks for the review…

**ArwenEvenstar83: **LOL! I know! I love Katie, even though she's kind of a brat. I like Lina better, though. Oh no, Katie heard me say that! runs lol Thank you soooo much for all your reviews and support! You're so cool: ) : )

A few hours later, the group arrived at the edge of Gondor (is that where Minas Tirith is? If it's in Rohan, tell me so I don't get it wrong next time, lol), and Olivia could see Minas Tirith in the distance.

"Look, it's the wedding cake place!" said Katie, staring ahead in awe. "Wow, we really are in Lord of the Rings land!" Olivia smiled to herself. Katie had always called Minas Tirith 'wedding cake city', ever since she had seen it in Return of the King.

"That is Minas Tirith," she heard Aragorn telling her sister. "Part of the rhelm of Gondor."

"Cool!" Katie responded.

"How far away do you think it is?" Olivia asked Legolas.

"About half an hours ride." He responded. "We should be there before dark." Olivia sighed with relief inwardly. She had spent the night before on horseback, and she didn't think she'd ever want to do it again… even with Legolas's arms around her.

"How're ya doing, Katie?" She called over to her sister.

"Great, Livie!" the five-year-old's eyes were wide with excitement. "This is soooo cool! I wish I could do this every day!" obviously, Katie had no worries about anything going on. Unlike Olivia.

"Is Gandalf in Minas Tirith?" she asked Legolas. Legolas looked worried.

"Let us hope so," Was his only reply.

When the group arrived in Minas Tirith, Gandalf was waiting for them. _What a relief, _thought Olivia. _I didn't make him disappear again._

While Gandalf talked to Legolas and Aragorn, Olivia gave Katie a tour of the city.

"Have you been here before, Livie?" asked Katie.

"No. But I have been to Middle Earth before."

Katie's eyes popped. "Really! Cool! Can we stay here forever? Great idea! Let's live here. We can bring Mommy, and Dafdy, and Brittney, and all my friends…" Katie continued to chatter. Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. _Relax, _she told herself. _Gandalf sent you back once. There's no reason why he can't do it again. _But then why had Gandalf looked so terrified to see Katie, and why could she see such obvious pain in his eyes when he looked at her? There was something he was not telling her. She was sure of it.

Later that night, Gandalf showed the small group to their rooms. Aragorn and Legolas would share a room, as would Olivia and Katie. Olivia got Katie into bed relatively quickly, and tried to get her to fall asleep.

"Tell me a story!" Katie demanded. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I have time. I have to talk to Gandalf."

"Pleeeease?" pleaded Katie. "Mommy always does!" at the risk of a temper tantrum and tears, Olivia agreed.

"Okay, once apon a time, there was a city called Helm's Deep…" Olivia told her sister all about the time she had spent in Middle Earth, and how she had saved Aragorn, and how she had gotten back home. By the time she was through, Katie was sound asleep. Olivia smiled and tucked the covers more securely around her sister, then went off to find Gandalf.

The old man was sitting at a writing desk, furiously scribbling on a piece of paper. Olivia didn't want to interrupt, but she wanted her questions answered.

"Gandalf?" she asked timidly. The wizard jerked up, and again, a look of pain and sorrow passed over his face, fading just as quickly as it had come.

"What is it, Olivia?" he asked.

Olivia paused, but continued in a strong, sure voice. "Gandlaf, Ever since I arrived here with Katie you've seemed… upset. About us. And worried and nervous and sad and…" her voice trailed off. "And I just wanted… to know… what… was… wrong." She ended lamely, her voice quakey and unsure.

There it was again, the pained look. And a nervous glance, as if he wasn't sure what to say. "Olivia, I think maybe… maybe we should save this for another day."

"This day is just as good as any… and besides, it's night." Olivia laughed weakly.

Gandalf sighed. "You are right. I suppose I should just tell you now. But you won't be happy about it, believe me."

"What is it?" Olivia whispered, almost not wanting to hear the truth.

Gandalf sighed, and avoided her eyes. "Katie was not supposed to come with you when I summoned you here."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I guessed as much. But is she really a big problem?"

Gandalf still looked uneasy. "Well… yes. Because, the truth is…"

"The truth is what?"

"The truth is, when I summoned you here before, it was only you. It was simple to send you back to your world. But having the two of you here makes things more difficult. I am not skilled enough to send two people anywhere at once."

Olivia gasped in horror. "You mean…"

"That's right. I'm afraid the choice is yours to make: either you or Katie will return to your home. Not both. Only one."

**A/N: **Wow, cliffhanger ending! lol. Next chappie soon!


	5. Talking with Katie

**Fiona McKinnon: **Okay, I'm AMN (adding more now) lol. I know what's going to happen at the end, but I'm not telling now so it'll be a surprise! Thanks for reviewing!

**ArwenEvenstar83: **Like I said, I'm not telling what's going to happen until the end, but you'll see soon if you keep reading: ) Thanks for the review!

**enyamorntuilr: **wow, you all think the same thing! lol. : ) Thanks for the review!

Olivia returned to her room in shocked silence. Gandalf's horrible words still rang in her ears. _Either you or Katie will return to your home. . .not both. Only one. . . _Olivia shivered. She just couldn't believe it.

In her room, she climbed into the bed next to Katie's and turned to look at her sister. The five-year-old was sleeping silently, and her face looked calm and peaceful. She had no idea about the horrible decision her older sister was being forced to make.

"I know I can't leave you here alone, Katie…" whispered Olivia into the dark of the night. "But you seem so happy here… not like me. You like it better than I do… but you're only five. Even if you do like Middle Earth better than I do, I still can't leave you alone here. . .but you wouldn't be alone, you'd have Legolas and Aragorn and Gandalf to take care of you… but no, you're too young, you need mom and dad more… but no! I'm a teenager! It's my job to be selfish… wait, not that selfish…" Olivia slowly drifted off to sleep, and the last words to leave her mouth were, "I'm torn…"

The next morning, Olivia was woken by Katie. "Get up, Livie! Wake up! Guess what?"

"Uhhgh." Olivia groaned, and rolled over. "What time is it?"

"Dunno. Can't tell time."

Olivia glanced at the clock, then turned and glared at her sister. "Katie, it's 6 AM! Are you insane? Don't ever wake me up this early again, unless it's a school day!" _I hope I'm not mad at her when it's time for me to decide who goes home, because then I might just leave her here! _Olivia thought angrily.

Katie laughed. "Sorry, Livie. But I'm going downstairs! This place is HOT!" Olivia decided not to give her a lecture on when and when not to use the word 'hot'.

At 9:00, Olivia awoke and went downstairs to find Katie. She found her, along with Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas having breakfast in the dining hall (**A/N: **um, what do you call the place where they eat? lol. I'll just say dining hall, sorry if I'm wrong)

"Greetings, Olivia." Legolas said. Olivia blushed.

"Hey, Livie!" called Katie. Aragorn and Gandalf just nodded in greeting. Olivia sat down between Legolas and her sister. She avoided Gandalf's gaze. She just didn't feel like talking about what he had told her about last night.

Later that day, Olivia was walking around the city with Katie. Katie was happily pointing out all the things in the city she thought were 'hot', and generally having the time of her life.

"Katie?" Olivia said, breaking the silence. "Do you like Middle Earth?"

"Yeah, it's really cool!" she said enthusiastically. "Especially the horses! Look you can gallop around and everything!" Katie started to gallop around like a horse, neighing and whinnying.

"Yeah, but I mean… would you want to _live _here?"

"Sure! Yeah! Cool! _Could _we live here, Livie? We could bring Mommy, and Daddy, and Charlotte, and all my friends! Cool!"

Olivia chewed her lip. "No Katie, I mean… would you want to live here _alone_? Without me and Mommy and Daddy and everybody?"

Katie stopped looking shocked. "Do I have to? Do I have to stay here forever and ever and never see Mommy or Daddy again?" she looked like she was about to cry.

"No, no, of course not, Katie." Olivia hugged her sister. "Don't worry. You'll defiantly go home. No question."

"Yay! Horray!" cheered Katie, and she started galloping around the courtyard again. Olivia watched her unhappily.

_Well, then that settles that. _She thought. _I just can't leave Katie here. No matter what._

A few hours later, Olivia was walking around the city by herself. A local women had agreed to take care of Katie so that Olivia could have some time to herself. To think and reflect on the place that now was apparently her home.

She hadn't told Gandalf of her final decision yet. In her heart, she was hoping that somehow she wouldn't have to stay. Anyway, she wouldn't really have to make the decision final until it was time to leave. Which didn't look like it would be anytime soon.

"Olivia!" Olivia spun around to see Legolas running toward her, looking panicked. "Olivia, you must hurry! The city is coming under attack! The army from Mordor will be here within three hours!"

Olivia ran after him, too numb to be shocked. She must now prepare to live through the second battle in her young life… at take care of a five-year-old girl at the same time.

**A/N: **Wow, I'm updating a lot now! lol. I hope everyone likes this chapter: ) Oooh I figured out something last night! Okay, so there's Minas Tirith. And there's Minas Morgul. And they're both city-like places. So does 'minas' mean city? Oh, wow, I'm smart! lol. Or has everyone already figured that out but me? lol. See you all next update! R&R!


End file.
